Drabbles para lo imaginado
by KaoruB
Summary: No cuesta nada imaginarlos juntos, pero parece que a ellos les cuesta bastante tener que verse las caras... Aclaración: veinte drabbles en total de entre 400 y 500 palabras, dos por capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Este fic forma parte de un proyecto multifandom personal con motivo de celebrar mis primeras cien historias. Para conocer más detalles pueden darse una vuelta por mi perfil, donde lo explico, o pueden seguir leyendo sin inconveniente alguno._

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Zoro/Tashigi_

 **Motivo:** _Cosas para decir_

* * *

 **I**

 **Las cosas que deberías decir**

 **.**

Y ahí estaban, en el peor de los escenarios posibles. Una remota y deshabitada isla perdida en la inmensidad del océano, ofreciéndoles recursos pero alejándolos de sus respectivos nakamas. Y todo por el maldito duelo. Zoro chasqueó la lengua con desdén.

-Mujer desquiciada –rumió.

-Pirata estúpido –farfulló Tashigi, igualmente fastidiada.

El singular combate de espadas se había prolongado en el tiempo y extendido en la geografía mucho más allá de lo que pudieron medir a conciencia, enfocados en el rival correspondiente. Antes de poder explicarse cómo o de preguntarse cuándo, de pronto se vieron peleando solos rodeados de un mar que al principio no estaba allí.

-Fue tu culpa –disparó Zoro.

-¿Mi culpa? –se indignó la joven-. ¿Quién es el que se pone a pelear deslizándose de un lugar a otro sin sentido ni orientación?

-Para el caso hiciste lo mismo.

-¡Idiota!

-¡Presumida!

La irritación fue en aumento. Más allá de las responsabilidades, tendrían que lidiar con el actual panorama si pretendían salir de allí y regresar con sus compañeros.

-Maldito calor –masculló él luego, agachándose en la orilla para echarse agua en la nuca.

-El calor... ¿Eso es todo lo que te preocupa?

-¿Y qué debería decir? ¡Diablos!

-Pues lo más evidente del mundo, pirata de pacotilla: deberías decir que lamentas la situación, que se te fue de las manos, que estabas demasiado concentrado en el combate… ¡Que te perdiste como un chiquillo! Pero claro, ¿a qué clase de sujeto le estoy pidiendo sensatez?

Zoro la miró ceñudo, todavía acuclillado, sin podérselo creer. La frescura del agua combinada con la brisa que comenzó a levantarse le despejaron las ideas.

-¿Y qué clase de _sensata_ oficial de la Marina permanece todavía junto al pirata _de pacotilla_ en semejante situación? –indagó con sarcasmo.

Pero Tashigi no se amilanó con la provocación.

-Deberías decir que pronto se te ocurrirá alguna idea para salir de aquí, que irás en busca de algo de comer, ¡que te encargarás de encontrar un buen refugio para pasar la noche! ¡O al menos una sencilla disculpa, maldita sea!

-Ni de coña.

-Eso creí –masculló ella, que de todas maneras había conseguido desahogarse un poco. Empezó a caminar siguiendo la orilla en dirección al poniente-. Tranquilo, en realidad no espero nada de ti –le dijo mientras se alejaba.

Zoro se levantó y la observó durante unos instantes. Diablos, la muy ladina se iba sin mirar atrás, sin preocuparse siquiera por la persona que dejaba. Y bien que la había salvado en más de una ocasión… Encargarse del refugio y la comida, ¡ja! ¿No debería ocurrir a la inversa? ¿Acaso no era su obligación como oficial velar por la seguridad de las personas?

Ya que ella le señalaba con el dedo y a viva voz su naturaleza de pirata como si fuera un insulto cuando para él constituía su orgullo, ni siquiera se molestaría en seguirla o preocuparse. Que cada quien se responsabilizase de sí mismo y que el destino pronunciase la sentencia final.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **II**

 **Las cosas que deberías decir tú**

 **.**

Desde luego, Tashigi no esperaba recibir ninguna ayuda de un pirata, ni la aceptaría. Menos que menos si ese pirata era el espadachín. No obstante, no era tan obstinada como para ignorar que eran las únicas personas ancladas en esa isla y que lo más conveniente era que se asociaran para poder idear algún método de escape.

Así que, después de algunos extraños, ridículos y muy incómodos días de distanciamiento –tú en tu hoguera con tus frutas y tus peces y yo en mi hoguera con mis frutas y mis peces-, demostraron que eran adultos concertando un lugar de encuentro para alcanzar los acuerdos necesarios. Uno frente al otro, sentados a lo indio, se dispusieron a entrar en sesión.

-Si te ocupas de conseguir alimento, yo puedo ocuparme del refugio –empezó Zoro.

-Demasiado trillado, pero está bien.

Él la miró con ojos entrecerrados, molesto, pero continuó con las propuestas.

-Si te encargas de conseguir los leños, yo puedo encargarme de construir una balsa.

-Más sugerencias convencionales, pero que así sea.

-Si tú cuidas de conseguir el agua, yo puedo cuidar de las trampas para los animales.

-Si llamas _trampa_ al simple acto de destajar con las katanas, para el caso yo podría…

-¡Al diablo! ¿Por qué no dices las cosas que deberías decir?

-¿Y qué debería decir? ¿Gracias por ser tan obvio y machista?

Zoro farfulló una serie de frases ininteligibles. Por lo visto, tratar con ella sería mucho más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Mujeres… Nunca una chica dócil, humilde, centrada y dispuesta, sino siempre esa inacabable serie de féminas sublevadas, belicosas, recriminadoras e irascibles.

-Deberías decir "bien pensado", o "de acuerdo", o "te propongo algo diferente", ¡o alguna frase de ésas! ¡Pero lo único que sabes hacer es quejarte!

-¡Y tú lo único que sabes hacer es recurrir a la estupidez! Para que sepas, ¡no preciso nada de ti!

-¡Claro!, se me olvidaba que eres la maldita mujer moderna y autosuficiente. Ni "espero contar contigo" ni "qué bueno que podamos trabajar juntos", ¡sólo absurdas bravuconadas! Cosas como decir "gracias por tu preocupación" ni siquiera figuran en tu vocabulario.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta, percibiendo una buena e inusitada dosis de sinceridad en sus palabras.

-¿Entonces debo suponer que estabas preocupado por mí?

El otro se irritó ante tal clarividencia, o ante la facilidad con la que puso en palabras inquietudes que él prefería disimular con una conveniente máscara de indiferencia.

-En tus sueños –masculló.

Pero Tashigi apenas se lo tragó. Quién le hubiera dicho que los piratas eran tan susceptibles… o que Roronoa Zoro, al fin y al cabo, había estado pendiente. Varios recuerdos desfilaron por su mente, evocaciones de ciertas aventuras transitadas en común, y empezó a experimentar cierta incertidumbre con respecto a él.

Nada más enigmático para una mujer, moderna o no, que un hombre de su naturaleza.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Muchas gracias a todos los que se prendieron con la historia y apoyaron el proyecto. Tengan en cuenta que, aunque esta sea la segunda entrega, sigo la numeración de los drabbles._

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Zoro/Tashigi_

 **Motivo:** _Cosas para callar_

* * *

 **III**

 **Las cosas que deberías callar**

 **.**

Con el correr de los días y la creciente necesidad, de algún modo los náufragos lograron congeniar al menos en lo básico: debían buscar la forma de sobrevivir y salir de aquel innoble estancamiento espacial. Establecer métodos, criterios y conveniencias ya era otro asunto y ni al cielo le hubiera gustado mediar entre sus tozudas voluntades.

Una solitaria cueva, apenas una abertura rocosa en el relieve irregular de la isla, se convirtió en el refugio que por fortuna ya no tuvieron que construir. Las ramas acumuladas con ese fin pasaron a servir para las fogatas nocturnas y los frutos recolectados se almacenaron debidamente para poder compartirlos.

El agua, elemento vital, era surtida por un escurridizo arroyuelo. Tashigi tenía que recurrir a toda su paciencia para acopiar en un odre improvisado la cantidad suficiente y aprovechaba esa tarea para relajarse de la compañía y conseguir un poco de paz.

Aunque en una isla tan pequeña y de nulas posibilidades de esparcimiento la paz cotizaba en bolsa, y Tashigi pronto lo descubriría.

-Deberías haber confeccionado un odre de mayor tamaño –masculló Zoro sentado a cierta distancia en actitud meditabunda, pero por lo visto atento al accionar de la joven.

Tashigi lo miró con hastío.

-Entonces lo hubieras hecho tú, señor metomentodo.

-A ese ritmo tendremos algo de agua para el siglo que viene.

-Porque el problema no es el odre, sino el arroyuelo, idiota.

-Lo hubieras pensado antes.

-¡Y tú me hubieras ayudado en el momento oportuno en lugar de ponerte a molestar! Ya quisiera contar con tiempo para _meditar_ en la inmortalidad del cangrejo como tú –bufó con desdén.

Zoro profirió una exclamación de fastidio. Pocas personas tenían la capacidad de hacerle perder el autodominio, y vino a parar en una isla desierta precisamente con una de ellas. Estuvo a su lado en una exhalación, en una exhalación maniobró con sus katanas para agrandar el cauce del arroyuelo y en una exhalación retornó a su sitio de meditación.

Tashigi se quedó pasmada.

-¿Estás demente?

El otro ni se mosqueó al responder:

-De nada –ironizó-. Aunque una muchacha bien educada debería callarse el desagradecimiento, las burlas y la estupidez de creer que todo debe hacerse a su modo.

-Si serás…

-También deberías callarte el menosprecio, la subestimación y el absurdo empeño de hacerles creer a los demás que no necesitas ayuda de nadie.

-Gracias por el consejo –se burló Tashigi, conteniendo a duras penas la indignación que le generaba oír una reconvención de envergadura moral en boca de un pirata-. ¿Y se puede saber a cuento de qué debería acoger semejante generosidad?

A Zoro no le afectó en nada la belicosa sobrecarga emocional contenida en la pregunta. Muy por el contrario, la satisfacción de haberlo provocado hizo que volviera a sumergirse en su habitual letargo existencial, solazándose por dentro.

-A cuento del pirata idiota que espera que ambos podamos sobrevivir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IV**

 **Las cosas que deberías callar tú**

 **.**

A la joven oficial de la Marina le remordió la conciencia durante algunos días, no era tan injusta para menospreciar todas las observaciones que le hiciera Zoro junto al arroyuelo. Si le dolieron más algunas de esas recriminaciones, fue precisamente porque en algún punto las halló certeras.

Él podía ser un pirata molesto y desaprensivo, pero ella no tenía por qué conducirse del mismo modo. Además, a su manera, el tipo trataba de colaborar, y no podía negarlo. Pero más allá de reconocérselo en su fuero interno, se sentía incapaz de obrar en consecuencia, sobre todo de disculparse adecuadamente. Ése era su límite.

A lo sumo, un día se animó a decirle:

-Necesito que me ayudes a recolectar fruta.

Zoro levantó la vista de su rutinaria meditación y la miró con recelo. Parecía que al fin elevarían la barrera del silencio y se comportarían como dos personas adultas.

Aunque, ¿lo lograrían?

-Vaya forma de retomar el diálogo -gruñó.

Ella hizo caso omiso de la réplica e ignoró el atisbo de arrepentimiento que asomó en su interior al recibir tal desaire. Se esforzaría, se esforzaría con ahínco en llevarse bien…

-También necesito que me ayudes a trazar un sembradío.

-Y de reconocer los errores.

-Quizá puedas confeccionar una red para pescar con mayor eficiencia.

-Las mujeres y sus rodeos.

Entonces Tashigi ya no lo soportó más.

-Pues si eres tan perspicaz para entender mis intenciones, ¡deberías aceptarlas y callarte tus majaderías! –le lanzó, disgustada con él y consigo misma por tantos días de autoflagelación. ¿Quién la mandaba a tratar de hacer las paces con alguien tan bruto?-. Si te diste cuenta de mi arrepentimiento, ¡calla los reclamos y no te regodees! Si notaste que pretendía comportarme como una auténtica compañera, ¡guárdate el sarcasmo! Si por fin has comprendido mis sentimientos, ¡entonces deja de hablarme como un cretino!

Esta vez fue Zoro el que tuvo que afrontar las acusaciones y el que tuvo que reconocer que se había sobrepasado. No era que se hubiese propuesto fastidiarla, pero lo había descolocado demasiado ese inesperado acercamiento suyo y había reaccionado acorde a su desconcierto.

Aunque, desde luego, había reaccionado mal.

-Si ni siquiera puedes pretender que aceptas mi predisposición –prosiguió Tashigi, aún agitada, pero con mayor autodominio-, sería más civilizado si al menos te callaras las ironías y fingieras desinterés. ¡Pero a buen puerto voy por leña!

A Zoro la cabeza le dio vueltas. Entre ofuscado por el planteo y su nula disposición para dar el brazo a torcer (porque la terquedad a esas alturas se había convertido en una aliada), bufó con desdén y se puso de pie.

-Al diablo –le espetó.

-Pues al diablo –convino ella, sosteniéndole la beligerante mirada.

E inmediatamente después cada quien marchó por su lado, ofendidísimo e incomodado.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Siguiente entrega y siguiente motivo, espero que les guste._

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Zoro/Tashigi_

 **Motivo:** _Cosas para hacer_

* * *

 **V**

 **Las cosas que deberías hacer**

 **.**

Las horas del día parecían eternas. Varados en aquella isla perdida del Grand Line, tanto a Zoro como a Tashigi el tiempo comenzó a resultarles ingratamente perezoso, casi estático, de no ser por los sucesivos e irrefutables ponientes que venían contemplando.

Nada les faltaba en cuanto a víveres y cobijo, pero aun así no podían sentir alivio ni gratitud. La compañía mutua, tanto como necesaria, en general también se les volvía molesta, sobre todo después del último y desafortunado intercambio verbal.

Aquella tarde, fue Zoro quien se dignó a romper el hielo.

-¿Debería recoger leña para la fogata?

Tashigi estaba acomodando algunos trastos encontrados, restos de anteriores naufragios. Se sorprendió con aquel súbito abordaje que quebraba la sesuda ley del silencio impuesta los últimos días, pero ya había aprendido la lección y prefirió conducirse por el derrotero de la camaradería.

-Para hoy habrá suficiente –respondió-. Tal vez puedas hacerlo mañana.

-Bien.

-O puedo ir yo.

-Dije que lo haré.

-Y te lo agradezco. Pero si resulta una molestia para ti…

Zoro, hastiado con esa clásica reacción de autosuficiencia, masculló una serie de maldiciones. Tashigi, cayendo en la cuenta de que había metido la pata, hubiera querido coserse la boca.

-No quise decir…

-Pero lo dijiste.

La joven se sintió confusa. Habiendo depuesto parte de su irascibilidad en función de mejorar la convivencia, se halló muy mal preparada para interactuar en esa sintonía con el pirata.

-Llevamos aquí semanas -suspiró a modo de disculpa-. No sé… Me gustaría hacer algo para volver adonde pertenecemos.

Zoro, sentado en el umbral de la cueva de espaldas a ella, aun sin verle los ojos llegó a entrever la zozobra que la atravesaba. A él le ocurría otro tanto, sólo que su temperamento le impedía exteriorizarlo. Por extraño que parezca, le generó alivio que al menos uno de los dos consiguiera desahogarse, blanquear la insatisfacción.

-Lo que deberías hacer es permanecer entera –dijo con aspereza, pero también con convicción. Tashigi lo miró desde su rincón con asombro al percibir la sinceridad de sus palabras-. Deberías hacer que esta isla deje de ser una prisión y se transforme en una etapa, una instancia más en el largo viaje que has emprendido.

Tashigi sonrió sin poderlo evitar. ¿Desde cuándo tanta locuacidad?

-¿Acaso los piratas se conducen siempre con ese sentimentalismo? –bromeó.

Al mismo espadachín le fastidió aquel repentino afán motivacional. Aunque, íntimamente, le agradó que por fin la conversación tomara el rumbo del entendimiento.

-No tengo la menor idea –admitió-, ni me interesa. Pero me estoy esforzando por entender esta isla como un desafío a superar. Creo que tú también deberías hacerlo, tú también deberías hacer que nuestra estancia en este lugar adquiera algún valor.

La oficial guardó silencio. Zoro, a su vez, permaneció reflexivo. Estaban cansados, fastidiados e irremediablemente perdidos, pero aún se tenían a sí mismos para afrontar aquel atolladero. Y si además de sí mismos contaban con el otro, tal vez las cosas se volverían más llevaderas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VI**

 **Las cosas que deberías hacer tú**

 **.**

Habían pasado cuatro semanas en esa isla olvidada por los dioses, cuando por fin divisaron una embarcación. El entusiasmo y la esperanza renacieron en sus aletargados corazones y corrieron hasta la orilla dando voces y gesticulando con los brazos para llamar su atención.

Zoro incluso se metió en el mar y nadó con ahínco. Tashigi se hallaba igualmente desesperada, pero de todos modos comprendió la infructuosidad de sus esfuerzos. Ni siquiera alguien tan denodado como él podría alcanzar la nave a esa distancia y con ese oleaje, y pronto desistió de seguir desgañitándose. Era evidente que no los verían.

Cuando el espadachín regresó, empapado y agitado, se sorprendió al ver el fuego de su mirada y una aviesa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan emocionado?

-Hacía mucho que no me esforzaba al máximo físicamente.

-¿Y eso te enardece?

-Como no tienes idea.

-Pues para tu información, ha sido completamente inútil.

-¿Qué debería hacer entonces? –la increpó él, irritándose ahora con el planteo. Al menos lo había intentado y esa mujer le estaba arruinando uno de los escasos momentos de satisfacción que había podido procurarse.

-Deberías hacer el esfuerzo que valiese la pena, el que fuera productivo –le espetó ella, interiormente molesta por ponerse en un rol moralista, pero entendiéndolo necesario en ese contexto-. Deberías hacer las cosas que nos reporten un progreso, a ti como el sujeto más desorientado del mundo y a mí como la ingenua retadora que osó llevar aquel absurdo duelo hasta estos extremos.

A Zoro se le borró la alegría del rostro.

-Por si no lo habías notado, Mis Autoridad Suprema en Supervivencia, ¡estaba intentándolo precisamente por los dos!

-Y no ha servido para nada. Además, lo hiciste sólo por ti, pirata engreído, ¡sólo para lucirte! Lo que deberías hacer es pensar antes que dejarte llevar por tu vanidad de espadachín "miren cuán duro soy" sólo para terminar malgastando tus energías.

Por lo general, al tipo le importaba un bledo aquel aspaviento de oficial experimentada, pero en algún punto de su conciencia pudo comprender a qué se refería. De nada les valdría obrar por puro ímpetu y ninguna mejoría les traería manejarse sin un plan. Ella tenía razón y él tuvo que admitirlo, aunque a regañadientes.

Sin embargo, como toda respuesta, desvió la vista con desdén y se alejó de la playa. De camino a cualquier parte se quitó las prendas para escurrirlas y desahogar de paso la irritación que le generaba ese nuevo retroceso en la relación. Y al diablo con él por ponerse a pensar en eso.

En cambio, Tashigi permaneció en la orilla con la vista fija en el inalcanzable horizonte. Mientras se dejaba acariciar los pies por el continuo vaivén del oleaje, se preguntó si no habría sido mejor tolerar una vez más aquel intrépido modo de ser de su compañero. Pero, acto seguido, soslayó la cuestión para preguntarse por qué retorcida razón ya lo consideraba de esa manera.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Perdón por la demora, pero la verdad es que estoy volviendo al trabajo y lo más probable es que me vuelva a pasar. He aquí la continuación._

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Zoro/Tashigi_

 **Motivo:** _Cosas para omitir_

* * *

 **VII**

 **Las cosas que deberías omitir**

 **.**

-Por un momento creí que no llegaríamos nunca –murmuró para sí Tashigi, mirando de soslayo a su "guía" con creciente rencor.

Zoro escuchó y profirió una desdeñosa exclamación. Al diablo con esa fastidiosa mujer y sus constantes reclamos.

-De no ser por mí jamás hubiéramos descubierto la existencia de estas bayas –masculló, señalando con la cabeza un grupo de arbustos dispersos a unos metros de distancia.

-Ya los vi –rumió ella, igualmente irritada y… agotada por el inacabable e innecesariamente retorcido paseo.

-Entonces deja de quejarte.

-¡Y tú deja de perderte en esta isla tan pequeña!

Intercambiaron miradas hostiles durante algunos segundos hasta que bufaron hastiados y se pusieron a recolectar los frutos. Las bayas que había descubierto Zoro en una de sus enmarañadas excursiones resultaron ser dulces e inofensivas, por lo que añadirían una bienvenida variante nutricional a la dieta establecida.

Así entretenidos, el enojo se esfumó gradualmente. Venían arrastrando una relación bastante accidentada, llena de avances y retrocesos que erosionaban la convivencia, por lo que cada uno decidió poner lo mejor de su parte para remediarlo.

Aun así les costaba bastante, cada uno de ellos ostentaba su preciado orgullo. Sin embargo, eran lo suficientemente maduros para darse cuenta de la necesidad de intentarlo.

Al menos intentarlo.

-Creo que con esto será suficiente –determinó Tashigi, y emprendieron el camino de regreso.

Tuvieron que descender por una escarpada y sinuosa pendiente, lo que dificultó el transporte de los frutos contenidos en unos sacos improvisados. Entonces a ella le acometió la debilidad de añorar el siempre solícito G-5.

-Ojalá fuéramos más los extraviados para hacer este trabajo –suspiró.

-Pues tendremos que bastarnos –dijo Zoro con indiferencia.

-Hubiese sido genial que la isla estuviera habitada.

-¿Tanto te aburres conmigo?

Tashigi lo miró con ironía. Zoro desestimó la respuesta, en cambio avanzó con la mirada fija en el camino, reflexionando al respecto.

-Deberías omitir esa clase de pensamientos –murmuró después. Tashigi lo miró sin entender-. No deberías pensar en las cosas que nos faltan sino agradecer las que hemos podido procurarnos. Aún sobrevivimos y eso en este mundo ya es decir algo.

La joven guardó silencio. De nuevo el pirata le removía los preconceptos que todavía conservaba sobre su "profesión" al hablarle de una manera tan franca y sensible. Sus pensamientos terminaron por complejizarse. Sus pensamientos y una emoción extraña que hacía tiempo anidaba en su corazón.

-Lo sé –dijo por fin, animándose un poco. De pronto, más extraña que esa peculiar e innominada emoción fue la creciente ola de energía que emanaba de ella.

-Entonces omite también los defectos que traemos con nosotros –añadió Zoro, taciturno. La joven lo miró con interés experimentando todavía esa inusitada energía, entendiendo que tenía que ver con él-. Intentaré hacer lo mismo y veremos si así conseguimos progresar. Algo me dice que nuestra estadía en este lugar será larga, así que omite lo que te disgusta o lo que te apena. Será la única manera de poder seguir adelante.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VIII**

 **Las cosas que deberías omitir tú**

 **.**

Uno de los incontables días que transcurrieron en esa isla, Tashigi amaneció con un sentimiento anómalo, perturbador. Fue como si hubiese pertenecido a ese lugar desde siempre y le pareció absolutamente natural compartirlo con el espadachín. Una inusitada sensación de posesividad se adueñó de sus sentidos y fue invadida por una creciente ola de ansiedad.

El resto de la jornada se esforzó en entender el fenómeno mientras trajinaba en el pequeño sembradío. Inclinada bajo el intenso sol del mediodía, sin éxito en sus tratativas, terminó por cuestionarse semejante signo de debilidad. Permitirse esa familiaridad con el entorno podía estar bien para una mujer que llevase una vida ordinaria, pero lo creía poco conveniente para una oficial de la Marina.

¿Qué pensaría Roronoa Zoro al respecto? Desde luego, la joven jamás compartiría con él esa clase de tribulaciones. Sin embargo, al divisarlo en su clásica actitud meditabunda, sentado en una saliente rocosa a varios metros de distancia, se preguntó qué pensaría él en general, pues nunca estaba segura de discernir en su interioridad.

Y se sorprendió deseando ridículamente el poder llegar a lograrlo.

A la hora de la comida, ella se mostró más circunspecta que él.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Zoro. Si Tashigi supiera que a él sí se le hacía realmente sencillo leer en ella, se hubiese disgustado todavía más.

-Nada.

-Algo te ocurre.

-Entonces no me ocurre nada de tu incumbencia.

-Como quieras –aceptó él con sequedad.

-No somos nakamas.

-Afortunadamente.

-Ni amigos.

-Qué novedad.

-Ni tenemos la obligación de compartirlo todo, ni la confianza para hacerlo, así que omítelo.

-¿Omitir qué cosa? –preguntó Zoro maldiciendo por dentro, y lamentándolo aún antes de oír la respuesta.

-Omite creer que puedes entender cualquier cosa que me pase y omite hacer las preguntas que supuestamente lo sugieran.

Zoro profirió una despectiva exclamación. Sabía que lo lamentaría. Habían acordado progresar, pero que el diablo se lo lleve por siquiera intentarlo. ¿Qué rayos le sucedía ahora?

-Siento mucho haberme interesado, señorita oficial –masculló con sorna.

-Deberías omitir también el encono, se te da muy fácil y lo cierto es que desconoces las razones de los demás.

-¡Pues acabo de preguntar y te has negado a responder!

Tashigi levantó la vista hacia él por primera vez a lo largo del áspero intercambio. Allí, a pesar de lo exasperado que se sentía, Zoro pudo vislumbrar la suficiente zozobra para deponer las armas de inmediato y empezar a intuir que la cosa, de algún modo, tenía que ver con él. El fastidio trastabilló y se enfrentó con el desconcierto.

¿Y ahora qué diablos había hecho? ¿Respirar?

-Tienes razón, hoy no he tenido un buen día –se limitó a decir ella, y dada la carga emocional contenida en sus ojos, a Zoro no le quedó más remedio que conformarse.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Henos aquí ya promediando el fic. De nuevo tengo que disculparme por la demora, y de nuevo tendré que advertirles que seguramente me vuelva a pasar. Supongo que dentro de algunas semanas estaré en condiciones de actualizar adecuadamente._

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Zoro/Tashigi_

 **Motivo:** _Cosas para recordar_

* * *

 **IX**

 **Las cosas que deberías recordar**

 **.**

Hubo otros barcos surcando el horizonte, pero algún misterioso hechizo mantenía invisible a la isla. Zoro empezó a impacientarse, ninguno de los eventuales recursos surgidos de la nada que en otras ocasiones le habían ayudado a salir adelante parecían dispuestos a acontecer en las presentes circunstancias.

A esas alturas, continuar allí varado no sólo afectaba sus capacidades, sino que había comenzado a remover sensaciones que nunca antes le había preocupado experimentar. Superarse a sí mismo había sido hasta entonces la única meta que lo guiaba, por lo que inquietarse a causa de una mujer le resultaba toda una novedad.

Y sin embargo así le ocurría, cada vez con mayor intensidad, aunque riñeran como gallos.

-Si al menos existiera una forma de enviar una señal de auxilio –suspiró Tashigi observando cómo se alejaba el último navío divisado.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo –repuso Zoro con desidia.

Ella advirtió con inquina la indiferencia que le provocaba otra oportunidad perdida.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? –indagó-. ¿Ya no te importa permanecer aquí hasta la vejez?

Él la miró crispado.

-Claro que me importa –masculló. Precisamente ésa era una de sus dos más grandes preocupaciones. Como la otra era ella, procuraba disimularlo.

-Pues no se nota. ¿Lo haces a propósito? ¿O te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo?

Zoro se sobresaltó por esa inesperada jugarreta de la suerte. Bastante humillado se sentía ya por haberse perdido como para agregar más humillación en el caso de que ella se percatase de sus inconvenientes sentimientos.

-Deberías recordar que estamos aquí varados por tu culpa –replicó, porque no había mejor defensa que un buen ataque, aunque le disgustase ponerse en ese rol-. Deberías recordar que todo empezó con tu testarudez y tu infantil insistencia de medirte en un duelo.

-¿Infantil insistencia? –se indignó Tashigi, sin podérselo creer.

-Deberías recordar que fue ese sacrosanto sentido de la justicia el que terminó por arrojarnos en este sitio –continuó Zoro sin hacerle caso- y deberías recordar que fue este desagradable pirata el que aceptó y sigue aceptando pasar sus días contigo cuando sus nakamas deben estar cansados de esperar por él.

Tashigi boqueó como pez fuera del agua. Eso era injusto. Sin embargo, hubo algo en esas recriminaciones que la hizo ruborizar, y no precisamente de la bronca o de la culpa. ¿Qué estaba tratando de decirle ese insufrible sujeto?

Porque aunque lo hubiese encarado con furibundo talante, Tashigi hubiera jurado que más que enojado se hallaba atribulado. ¿Qué rayos le ocurriría? ¿Sería a causa del tiempo que llevaban de náufragos, o la isla ejercería algún misterioso influjo en su carácter?

-Pues el sentimiento es mutuo –dijo por decir y porque a pesar de no entender del todo la situación, tenía un orgullo que proteger.

Como toda respuesta, Zoro bufó y se alejó. Tashigi, confusa, se le quedó mirando largo rato tratando aún de descifrar lo que sucedía. Pero el espadachín seguía siendo un enigma para ella, como al inicio. Un atrayente y escurridizo enigma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X**

 **Las cosas que deberías recordar tú**

 **.**

Zoro hubiera dado lo que no tenía por una jarra de cerveza. Hacía mucho que no saboreaba una buena dosis de alcohol y ya se estaba resintiendo.

Cada día que pasaba Tashigi se le hacía más cercana, a la vez que necesaria incluso en esas molestas circunstancias. Una compañera tan problemática como bienvenida no podía menos que desconcertarlo y le contrariaba todavía más el imprevisto y cada vez más definido sentimiento que a pesar de tantas y tan estúpidas discusiones había desarrollado por ella.

O precisamente a causa de esa conflictiva convivencia.

-¿Se te pasó el malhumor? –indagó la joven en la mañana de un día plomizo. Se había prometido sobrellevar el carácter del pirata de la mejor manera posible y se mantendría firme en su decisión. El orgullo no les servía de nada en esa isla y esperaba que él lo comprendiera también.

-Estoy del humor que puedo –masculló Zoro, añorando de nuevo una pinta de licor.

-Tal vez si hiciéramos algo de ejercicio… –sugirió ella, hurgando en su cabeza por una solución.

-Entrenamos a diario –señaló Zoro.

-Pero cada uno por su lado.

-¿Y qué con eso?

Zoro la miró con recelo. Vaya oportunismo el de la mujer, salirle con una idea tan inconveniente cuando él todavía trataba de entender lo que le sucedía con ella.

A Tashigi le ocurría lo mismo, pero procuraba disimularlo tras una máscara de civilidad. Quién podría saber cuánto tiempo pasarían aún en ese olvidado rincón del océano barajando recriminaciones y emociones inoportunas, por lo que consideró que la mejor forma de combatirlo sería llevándose bien. Debían establecer comodidad y confianza, o seguirían malgastando las energías en absurdas bravatas.

-No lo creo –dijo él finalmente.

La joven suspiró con una indiferencia que en realidad no sentía.

-Deberías recordar tus palabras de los otros días, espadachín idiota, y tomar esta instancia como un desafío –dijo sin enojo, con la serenidad apenas conquistada-. Deberías recordar las cosas que me decías, aquellas por las que supuestamente podía darle a esta aventura su justo valor.

-Digo muchas tonterías –repuso Zoro con aspereza.

Pero ella no le hizo caso.

-Deberías recordar las cosas por las que vale la pena zanjar de una buena vez todas nuestras diferencias –continuó, enfocándose en el cielo de un gris oscuro y amenazante-. Muy a mi pesar, debo reconocer que hay muchas cosas que nos acercan, que nos equiparan. Sólo es cuestión de tenerlas presentes, de esforzarse un poco.

Como toda respuesta, Zoro asumió su habitual postura meditativa. Ni un músculo se le movió en el cuerpo, por lo que Tashigi meneó la cabeza con resignación. El muy testarudo.

-Siempre las tengo presentes –dijo él de pronto, sobresaltándola.

Tashigi lo miró con asombro, pero el pirata continuó en su pétrea actitud. Menudo sujeto… La oficial terminó por sonreírse mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia caían sobre ellos. Ninguno de los dos se movió para procurarse refugio.

La lluvia arreciaba, pero por dentro se sentía cálido.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Heme aquí consiguiendo actualizar por fin. Comenzamos a recorrer la segunda mitad del fic, por lo tanto ya entramos en la cuenta regresiva. Espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia._

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Zoro/Tashigi_

 **Motivo:** _Cosas para olvidar_

* * *

 **XI**

 **Las cosas que deberías olvidar**

 **.**

Después de un tiempo, se les dio por evitarse. En cada acuerdo y en cada desacuerdo, en cada pelea y en cada conciliación, en cada reclamo y en cada reconocimiento, fueron removiendo emociones difíciles de evadir y demasiado contundentes para soslayar.

Por eso, la única solución que cada uno de ellos encontró por su parte fue la de tomar distancia, neutralizar el contexto, analizar en privado. Jamás habían experimentado antes esa clase de inclinaciones, ni habían imaginado siquiera la posibilidad de que les pudiera acontecer, pues otros habían sido siempre sus objetivos en la vida. Sin embargo, así les había ocurrido.

Y justo en esa isla y justo en esa problemática instancia de sus aventuras… Y nadie más con quién contar que consigo mismos, el mar, el tiempo y ese nuevo vínculo que se había formado entre ellos. Concluyeron que sólo aceptándolo sabrían cómo luchar.

Una mañana, los caprichosos avatares del intrincado paseo al que Zoro se entregaba lo llevaron indefectiblemente ante el sembradío donde Tashigi trabajaba. El pirata maldijo para sus adentros, a veces lo acometía la inquietante sensación de que sus pies obraban por propia voluntad.

Traidores…

Cuando Tashigi por fin se percató de su presencia, también se le quedó mirando con cierta perplejidad. Le sorprendió descubrir que ya no le molestaba que él la rondase o la mirase, sino que en un punto la emocionaba.

-¿Y bien? –indagó al ver que el silencio se prolongaba.

Pero los grillos cantaron un rato más. Zoro, con la vista en cualquier parte, se veía parco y ajeno, como si en realidad estuviera en otro sitio. Tashigi, extrañada, insistió:

-¿Sucede algo? Hace mucho que no discu… conver… o lo que sea –ensayó, insegura debido a aquel extendido retraimiento.

Sin embargo, parecía que Zoro por fin regresaba de sus cavilaciones.

-Deberías olvidarlo.

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Olvidar qué cosa?

-Deberías olvidar que haya estado merodeando por aquí sin sentido ni propósito, como si fuese un maldito fantasma –dijo él con aspereza-. Deberías olvidar incluso mi presencia, que existo, que un malhadado intrigante cósmico ha tenido el capricho de depositarnos juntos y solos en esta isla.

Tashigi se quedó algo turulata, no supo cómo interpretar tan imprevisto pedido.

-Pero no puedo –dijo luego en voz baja, aunque no sabía si esas eran las palabras adecuadas, o las que él esperaba oír-. No puedo olvidarlo, Roronoa, ni tú. Esta es nuestra realidad ahora.

Él chasqueó la lengua con desdén.

-Deberías olvidar también cualquier expectativa, ilusión o la creencia de que tal vez, por alguna clase de destino, tú y yo podríamos llegar a entendernos.

Y sin mirarla una sola vez, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó. Tashigi, pasmada y ruborizada por la cantidad de connotaciones contenidas en esas palabras, permaneció clavada en el suelo, incapaz de resolver qué hacer a continuación.

Porque al parecer compartían mucho más que una isla, un cielo y un mar. Él también se había dado cuenta y ahora se hallaban en un verdadero aprieto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XII**

 **Las cosas que deberías olvidar tú**

 **.**

La joven oficial de la marina ya no supo cómo tratarlo. Ante cada tentativa sentía que quedaba expuesta ante él, que el espadachín sería capaz de entrever en cada palabra sus sentimientos y en cada gesto cuánto le interesaba. Y todavía le quedaba cierta dosis de orgullo como para permitírselo.

El ambiente se había enrarecido, cada detalle de la naturaleza que los rodeaba parecía gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que ellos se empeñaban en mantener silenciado, porque era ya tan obvio que ninguna clase de precaución ayudaría a reprimirlo. Por el contrario, después del último diálogo con Zoro, en todo caso, pronosticaba alguna clase de estallido.

Precisamente por eso Tashigi se esforzaba por mantenerse a raya.

Al día siguiente, no obstante, se encontró con las provisiones removidas y los leños acopiados desparramados por la cueva. Su cerebro de oficial discernió el asalto. Irritada e indignada por la absurda afrenta a la que se creía sometida por el único individuo capaz de llevarla a cabo, esta vez olvidó los escrúpulos y fue a buscarlo dando zancadas.

Cuando lo encontró, en su típica postura meditabunda, lo increpó con los brazos en jarra.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces ahora?

Zoro abrió el ojo y la miró con adusto semblante. Al menos uno de los dos intentaría volver a la normalidad, aunque que un rayo lo parta si supiera de qué hablaba.

-Medito –contestó con pereza.

-Pues mucha meditación y mucha meditación, ¡pero cuando tienes hambre no hay recurso que te valga! ¿Se puede saber con qué necesidad saqueaste nuestra cueva?

-¿Nuestra… cueva? –A Zoro no le interesó tanto la acusación como el inusitado pronombre demostrativo utilizado.

Tashigi exhaló con hastío.

-¿Sabes qué? Tú también deberías olvidar que estoy aquí varada, que respiro, que camino, que existo, ¡que he puesto un pie en esta isla del demonio! –exclamó.

-Mira, mujer…

-Deberías olvidar las cosas que hemos visto, dicho, experimentado, cada aventura vivida y cada instancia de este penoso periplo. Y, de paso, olvida también que alguna vez te reté a un estúpido duelo, que quise recuperar alguna de tus katanas ¡y que en mi condenada vida te he dirigido la palabra!

Resoplando, dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero Zoro fue más rápido y la interceptó.

-Estás loca, ¿sabías? –le lanzó.

-¡Entonces olvídame!

Zoro la atrajo con prepotencia y la besó larga y prepotentemente, enceguecido por un disgusto que lo impulsaba más a ello que a alejarse en verdad. Estaba enojado, con ella y consigo mismo, pero al menos se liberaría de lo que sentía, aunque ella lo odiase para siempre.

Tashigi forcejeó, chilló en sus labios, pero hasta que él no quiso no pudo desprenderse. Cuando por fin la liberó, Zoro la encaró con el ceño fruncido.

-Y qué si ya no puedo –masculló.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Al fin me digné a actualizar, sepan disculpar la demora. Y con este ya van como mil pedidos de disculpa u_uU Con los años uno se hace más viejo y leeeeeento._

 _Saludos para **2314** , me alegra que te haya gustado la propuesta, es una fantasía muy explotada, pero tratándose de estos dos también es prometedora XD Muchas gracias por leer y comentar n.n_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Zoro/Tashigi_

 **Motivo:** _Cosas para ofrecer_

* * *

 **XIII**

 **Las cosas que deberías ofrecer**

 **.**

En verdad que el aislamiento les había afectado si ninguno de los dos podía sustraerse a la atracción que experimentaban. Una oficial de la Marina hacia un pirata, un pirata hacia una oficial de la Marina… Tenía que tratarse de una maldición, definitivamente se trataba de una maldición.

Tashigi se revolvió el pelo por milésima vez al pensar en ello. Antes se devanaba los sesos por hallar el modo de regresar con los suyos, y ahora no podía dejar de analizar los caprichosos vericuetos del destino que los habían empujado el uno al otro, y no precisamente para combatir con sus katanas.

Habían pasado la noche juntos y Zoro, bajo la sombra del árbol donde se quedaron dormidos, permanecía en reposo. Tashigi ni siquiera quería mirarlo, tal era el grado de su incertidumbre, su bochorno y el creciente deseo que había desarrollado por él.

-¿Qué haces ahí? –inquirió el espadachín, demostrando así que la había estado observando desde hacía rato, en silencio, y eso la estremeció.

-Eh… Estoy contando.

-¿Contando?

-Contando.

-¿Contando _qué_?

-Eh… Las flores, estoy contando las flores.

Zoro se ladeó un poco. Incluso desde donde yacía pudo ver que en esa zona no había ni una sola flor. Hizo una mueca, se levantó y se acercó a ella.

-¿Y cuántas has contado? –indagó con ironía.

-Demasiadas… –murmuró Tashigi, distraída y turbada.

El hombre suspiró. No era tan obtuso como para ignorar la clase de inquietudes que estarían atravesándola. A él le gustaba la chica, ya no tenía intenciones de negarlo, y quería seguir disfrutando de esos sentimientos mientras permaneciesen juntos. Su naturaleza de pirata lo ayudaba a tomárselo con naturalidad, pero bien sabía que para ella no sería un asunto tan fácil de asumir, mucho menos de sobrellevar.

-Dime qué quieres que haga –le propuso.

Tashigi por fin levantó la vista hacia él, conmocionada, e hizo un esfuerzo para recomponerse. En definitiva, estaba junto al tipo que le gustaba.

-Deberías ofrecer algo más que eso, pirata tonto –dijo, con un dejo de pesar en la voz-. Deberías ofrecerme la seguridad de que el mundo que conocemos, así de dividido como está, jamás influirá sobre nosotros ni desgarrará lo que somos tú y yo juntos, si es que podemos pensarnos así.

Él permaneció callado, cruzado de brazos, fijos los ojos en el horizonte. Recordó que también para algunos de sus compañeros el mundo era la amenaza, así como el único lugar donde vivir.

-Deberías ofrecer la promesa de que ni lo que eres ni lo que soy será tan fuerte para separar lo que podemos ser si conseguimos estar juntos –continuó Tashigi, la cabeza gacha otra vez-. ¿Puedes hacer eso, Roronoa? ¿Puedes prometerme que esta relación tiene algún sentido?

Zoro suspiró y se dio la vuelta para buscar agua.

-Tal vez lo único que tenga algún sentido sea nuestra relación, mujer –declaró, elevando la voz mientras se alejaba-. El mundo nunca la ha tenido, así que deja de preocuparte por eso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XIV**

 **Las cosas que deberías ofrecer tú**

 **.**

Y así se modificó la relación. Durante el día se cruzaban en sus enfrentamientos verbales clásicos, de noche se reencontraban en el deseo que ya no podían disimular. Sin cuestionar, sin preguntar hasta cuándo ni buscar el por qué, simplemente limitándose a vivirlo, porque esa era la única referencia con la que podían contar.

Además, ambos sabían que el tiempo no tardaría en hacer de las suyas.

-Mañana lloverá otra vez –murmuró Tashigi sobre el pecho de su compañero, observando de soslayo el cielo nocturno.

-Últimamente no hace más que llover –dijo Zoro por decir, igualmente insomne.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo los demás? –se preguntó ella, pensando en todos sus nakamas.

A él mucho no le importó, o fingió que no le importaba.

-Quién sabe…

Tashigi ya no podía decidir cuál de sus anhelos era más apremiante. Echaba de menos tanto a sus amigos como a su rutina y sus lugares, pero sabía que añoraría con la misma intensidad ese bache de su acontecer que estaba transitando con él. Y por un lado lo ansiaba y por otro lo temía.

El espadachín, que pudo entreverlo, se sentía incapaz de ayudar en ese terreno. Se hallaba en la misma situación, en el mismo intríngulis, y difícilmente podrían solucionarlo con palabras o con intenciones. Lo que fuera a sucederles, sucedería, y tendrían que amoldarse a ello así como se habían amoldado a gustarse, a relacionarse y a entenderse por las noches.

-Podríamos quedarnos aquí… –musitó la joven.

Él apenas se removió.

-Ni siquiera tú te lo crees.

Tashigi sonrió. Zoro sintió la sonrisa en su piel.

-Al final no tenemos nada que ofrecernos –declaró ella.

Pero Zoro, que era de todo menos romántico, no estaba tan seguro.

-La última vez quedó claro, ¿no? –comentó-. Más que sentido, lo único que tenemos para ofrecernos es incertidumbre. Pues bien, duelista del demonio, al menos ofréceme eso, ofréceme la inseguridad, la vacilación, las arenas movedizas que parecen conformar nuestro camino.

Ella levantó la vista hacia él, interesada. Resultaba inesperadamente atractivo cuando se le daba por ser locuaz.

-Deberías ofrecerme lo fortuito, lo problemático, un destino zigzagueante y vacío de absurdas promesas –continuó él con naturalidad-. Qué más da. Vivimos la vida que hemos elegido, así que ahora no pretendamos convencionalismos ni estabilidad. Somos esto, dos sujetos tan imprevisibles como una maldita aventura.

Tashigi se acomodó mejor para buscarle la mirada. Por fin Zoro se cruzó con sus ojos, inusitadamente claros en el medio de la noche.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué te atrae tanto un porvenir lleno de azar? –indagó ella, que de pronto pudo explicarse el atrofiado sentido de la orientación que el pirata detentaba.

Él se le quedó mirando. Ya no le recordaba a nadie. Sólo le recordaba a ella, a Tashigi. Era Tashigi y era las imponderables perspectivas que representaba.

-Porque también eso es un destino –respondió con simpleza.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n..n_

 _Bueno, ingresamos en el último tramo del fic. Les agradezco desde ahora por la paciencia con un ritmo de actualización que no ha sido el de siempre, y por tomarse un tiempo para seguir la historia._

 _Como de costumbre, agradezco también al anónimo **2314** , muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar, espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia :D_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Zoro/Tashigi_

 **Motivo:** _Cosas para conservar_

* * *

 **XV**

 **Las cosas que deberías conservar**

 **.**

Echaba de menos a sus nakamas pero, al mismo tiempo, se sentía demasiado cómodo en ese lugar. Zoro experimentó el tironeo mental y el emocional según su carácter, sin reprimirlo ni dramatizarlo, sin cuestionárselo ni padecerlo en verdad. La cosa venía como venía y lo único que quedaba por hacer era afrontarlo sin más.

Además, seguramente Tashigi sería acometida por el mismo tipo de tribulaciones, por lo que no sería él el que fuera a flaquear.

-Traje más bayas –anunció ella a la distancia, volviendo de la recolección.

-Me hubieras despertado para acompañarte –dijo él.

-No era necesario –dijo la oficial una vez a su lado-. Además, dormías como un bebé.

-Un bebé mis calzones.

-Pues te veías como un agotado, rendido y babeante bebé –lo siguió pinchando ella.

-Sólo desayunemos de una vez –masculló el otro, irritado por haber lucido así ante sus ojos.

Tashigi procuró ocultar su sonrisa. A él le disgustaba profundamente cada vez que lo sorprendía en algún defecto o debilidad, así que venía divirtiéndose de lo lindo provocando esos pequeños altercados. Las peleas anteriores habían devenido en interacciones realmente íntimas y risueñas, como si hubieran elaborado un código que sólo a ellos les pertenecía.

Y es que, efectivamente, sólo a ellos les pertenecía. En eso consistía una pareja.

Mientras comían Tashigi lo pensó, y en parte se emocionó y en parte se perturbó de forma sombría. Estaban forjando un lazo demasiado fuerte y significativo y todavía ignoraba si en el futuro tendría la firmeza necesaria para soportar la ausencia.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él, que notó su ensimismamiento.

A ella siempre le sobresaltaba que fuese tan bueno para detectar sus oscilaciones internas.

-No me pasa nada –masculló.

-Pues díselo a tu cara.

Esta vez no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de incredulidad se le escapara. Ya no podía ofenderse ni con sus modales, ni con su testarudez, ni con su preocupación.

-Consérvalo, ¿sabes?, conserva hasta el final esa forma que tienes de ser insufrible.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Zoro sí sabía ofenderse a pesar de la confianza y los códigos elaborados.

-Que deberías conservar ese temperamento imposible, ese agotamiento existencial, esa apatía que te sale por los poros pero que, tal vez, signifique otra cosa –dijo ella, mirándolo sonriente. Con esa sola sonrisa a Zoro se le esfumó el malhumor por completo-. Conserva esa tenacidad, esa perseverancia, y… si quieres…

Tashigi vaciló. ¿Valdría la pena decir ciertas cosas cuando eventualmente se separarían? Y en todo caso, ¿qué palabras escoger para formular lo indicado?

Una vez más, Zoro entrevió entre sus emociones.

-Sólo dilo.

Entonces la joven, arriesgándose en ese puente tendido, se decidió:

-Tal vez quieras conservar también algo, aunque sea un poco, e incluso aunque ya no importe, de esa capacidad que tienes de leer dentro de mí.

Tironeado entre sus dos lealtades, la de la amistad y la del amor, ese día Zoro optó por cederle más espacio a una de ellas. Aunque fuera un poco y aunque ya no importase.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XVI**

 **Las cosas que deberías conservar tú**

 **.**

El sembradío por fin daba frutos de buen sabor, al parecer a las escasas semillas encontradas les había costado semanas desarrollarse adecuadamente. Tashigi había perdido casi las esperanzas, más agradecida de tener algo que comer que del buen o mal sabor, así que aquel inesperado milagro le alegró el día.

Improvisó una ensalada con las hierbas y las verduras recolectadas y con más entusiasmo del que se había creído capaz se lo sirvió a Zoro al mediodía. Se sintió una estúpida ama de casa y una novia ridícula, pero qué diablos, al menos por ese rato quería permitirse esa debilidad.

-¿Verdad que el sabor ha mejorado? –indagó después de que el pirata le diera el primer bocado.

Él masticó ceñudo, sopesándolo con cuidado.

-Para mí está igual.

Debió haberlo sabido…

-Miren a quién le pregunto –masculló ella, fastidiada.

-No sé qué esperabas que dijera.

-Esperaba que te dieras cuenta. Pero claro, al gran catador de cerveza la comida "le da igual".

A Zoro no le gustó nada el mote, desde luego, pero se limitó a gruñir y a seguir comiendo. Nunca le había dado importancia al sabor de la comida porque valoraba más el hecho de que ella siempre se ocupase, y por eso se sentía más que agradecido. ¿Pero también tenía que expresarlo en voz alta, maldita sea? Había creído que estaba más que claro.

Sin embargo, en el fondo le gustaba verla así de enojada. Se le hacía una arruga en al frente y los ojos se le oscurecían, remarcándole atractivamente las facciones. Otro tipo de placer que también prefería guardarse para sí.

-Deberías quedarte así siempre –comentó luego.

-¿Así cómo? –replicó Tashigi, todavía decepcionada.

-Así de susceptible –dijo él, sin dejar de remover los vegetales en su plato-. Deberías conservar siempre esa franqueza, la forma lisa y llana de manifestar lo que sientes sea bueno o sea malo.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó ella con ironía. Ese carácter, muchas veces, los había hecho pelear hasta lo inconcebible.

-Lo estoy –afirmó Zoro, levantando la vista hacia ella-. Tu frontalidad facilita conocerte, así que deberías conservarla hasta el final. Claro que, como oficial de la Marina, y teniendo enemigos, supongo que tampoco te vendría mal conservar tu predisposición al enfado.

-Yo no soy una persona predispuesta al enfado –protestó la joven, ruborizándose sin poderlo evitar. De hecho, en ese preciso momento, hubiera querido enfadarse, pero con él ya no podía.

-Como sea –farfulló Zoro, la atención vuelta hacia su plato.

Tashigi se le quedó mirando. En el último tiempo, cada palabra de su parte se le antojaba una forma de despedida y eso la abrumaba enormemente. Entonces hacía acopio de coraje, de fuerza, porque en definitiva era quien era y ni siquiera el pirata más desesperante y atractivo del mundo debía doblegarla.

Aun así dejó su plato, su asiento, le envolvió el cuello con los brazos y lo besó largamente. Zoro también se olvidó pronto de terminar de comer.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Nota: suelo actualizar de una vez los cinco fics que componen este proyecto, pero después de actualizar el segundo se cortó la línea y, por ende, internet. Recién hoy se solucionó el problema. Pido disculpas por la involuntaria y muy desesperante demora, casi termino en el psicólogo._

 _Penúltimo capítulo de este fic, espero que disfruten de los últimos cuatro drabbles del proyecto. Les agradezco a todos por su compañía y apoyo._

 _En estas dos últimas entregas cambiará el enfoque del motivo: "Cosas" por "Razones". Me pareció que tratándose del desenlace había que hacer algún cambio, aunque sea mínimo._

 _Saludos para **Hola** , **Haibara** y **2314** , muchas gracias por su apoyo y por sus hermosas palabras n.n_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Zoro/Tashigi_

 **Motivo:** _Razones para avanzar_

* * *

 **XVII**

 **Las razones por las que deberías avanzar**

 **.**

En el carguero los recibieron con mantas y comida, con medicina y cientos de preguntas. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos halló ánimos para responderlas. Su situación había variado por fin, porque por fin volverían a ocupar los lugares que les pertenecían.

Durante un largo rato permanecieron en el camarote que les asignaron, cobijados y repuestos, silenciosos y meditabundos. Había mucho para decir, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a ser el primero, pues sería como aceptar que las cosas habían cambiado.

De todos modos, ninguno de los dos era tan ingenuo ni tan necio para permanecer en ese plan.

-Entonces tú… –dijeron al unísono, e intercambiaron interrogativas miradas. Luego sonrieron, sintiéndose un par de adolescentes inexpertos.

Zoro cedió la palabra.

-¿Regresarás con los Mugiwara? –preguntó Tashigi, aunque la respuesta fuera obvia.

-Si lo que quieres saber es _cuándo_ , te diré que ni bien consiga una embarcación que me permita alcanzarlos –replicó Zoro.

-Entiendo –murmuró Tashigi.

Y otro largo e incierto silencio se produjo entre ambos, más contundente que cien mil palabras. El carguero se deslizaba apaciblemente por el mar y el ruido del trajinar de la tripulación fue todo lo que los conectó con el mundo que seguía girando afuera.

Entonces Zoro se animó por fin a abrir la boca, aunque Tashigi se le anticipó.

-Está bien así –afirmó sin alegría, pero tampoco con tristeza-. Tienes muchas razones para seguir adelante, como tu meta de convertirte en el mejor espadachín o la de convertir a tu capitán en el rey de los piratas. Haces bien, espadachín molesto, en tener razones para avanzar.

A él le costó mucho definir la naturaleza del nudo que se le había formado adentro. Cuando levantó la cabeza, no obstante, se encontró con el rostro sonriente de la única mujer que en ese endemoniado mundo le gustaba.

-Desde luego, también están tus amigos, y conociéndote apostaría mi corazón a que entre esas razones para avanzar tu meta será la última. –Zoro la miró con interrogación y Tashigi ratificó sus palabras con un gesto afirmativo-. Te he visto con tus nakamas, así que deja de aparentar desidia hacia los demás. No te queda.

A él le impresionaron sus palabras, palabras que revelaban cuán profundamente lo conocía. Sin embargo, fiel a su forma de ser, chasqueó la lengua con desdén.

-Mujeres… Apuestan su corazón al primer pirata estúpido que se cruzan en el camino.

Tashigi rió con ganas.

-¿Verdad? –Su risa siguió repiqueteando y deshizo aquel nudo y todos los nudos posibles. Zoro también sonrió sabiendo que quizá jamás la olvidaría-. Aun así me gustan –dijo la oficial en cuanto se calmó-, me gustan mucho los piratas estúpidos.

-Pues allá tú y tus gustos.

-Sí… –suspiró Tashigi, asomándose por la claraboya para observar el mar-. Tengo unos gustos bastante problemáticos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XVIII**

 **Las razones por las que deberías avanzar tú**

 **.**

El carguero atracó en una pequeña isla para cargar suministros. En cuanto Zoro terminó de inspeccionarla, con Tashigi rezando a todos los dioses para que no se extraviara hasta el infinito, decidieron seguir viaje un poco más hasta hallar un puerto que pudiese proveerles mejor.

-Nunca se encuentra nada cuando se lo necesita –masculló Zoro.

-Habrá que esperar hasta la próxima isla –acotó Tashigi.

-¿Estás segura de que no te convendría comunicarte desde aquí con tus hombres para que vengan a recogerte?

-Deben estar bastante lejos y tendrían que desviarse.

-No creo que te lo reclamen –observó Zoro al recordar con fastidio la calidad del afecto que esos tipejos le guardaban.

-Tú podrías haber hecho lo mismo –insinuó Tashigi.

-Bah, con los míos es más difícil.

-Con los míos también.

-Los míos siempre están liados.

-¡Pues los míos también!

E intercambiaron miradas hostiles, desafiando al otro a seguir replicando. Los dos sabían de qué iba a la cosa: ninguno se sentía preparado para la despedida definitiva, y por eso se desahogaban de esa manera. Podían contar los minutos que les quedaban juntos, y por más que ya hubiesen decidido regresar con sus compañeros, no podían evitar sentir lo que sentían.

Al rato bufaron, desistiendo por fin de la pueril confrontación. Detenidos en la cubierta, pasaron un rato en silencio observando la pequeña y pacífica isla que, según ellos, carecía de lo necesario para proveerse. Luego, Zoro lanzó un suspiro quejumbroso.

-Tú también tienes razones para seguir avanzando, mujer molesta, así que no deberías demorar tanto el reencuentro con tus nakamas.

Ella lo miró con ironía.

-Mira quién habla.

Pero él la ignoró.

-Razones como la búsqueda de justicia y equidad en un mundo tan enrevesado como éste son más que suficientes para que sigas adelante –prosiguió-. Deja atrás de una buena vez a este pirata idiota y sigue por tu propia senda, una de las pocas sendas que en verdad respeto.

La joven entendió lo que quiso decir, pero ya se había propuesto no bajarse de ese barco hasta que él lo hiciera. Aunque se demorase o dificultase aún más las cosas, de todos modos nunca habría un futuro para ellos dos donde lamentarlo.

-Roronoa…

-Sólo avanza, Tashigi. Tus hombres y tus objetivos te esperan para enmendar lo que esté torcido –dijo Zoro-. Tal vez exista algún punto en el medio en el que podamos volver a encontrarnos.

A ella se le iluminaron los ojos con esa sola posibilidad.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-No me hagas decir cosas innecesarias –se quejó ahora el otro, pues había comprendido que sus sentimientos hacia ella lo volvían parlanchín.

Tashigi sonrió. No se bajaría en esa isla, pero ya se sentía preparada para despedirse.

-Resulta irónico que frases sobre senderos, caminos y encuentros provengan de ti –se mofó.

Aunque no lo haya entendido, a Zoro no le hizo ni pizca de gracia ese comentario y así se lo hizo saber. La joven rió durante un largo rato.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Llegando al final de este proyecto, no tengo más que palabras de agradecimiento para todos los que han seguido la historia y la han apoyado con sus hermosos comentarios. Mil gracias :)_

 _Saludos para **2314** , me alegra que te haya gustado. Aunque no quedaba otra alternativa que separarlos, no tenía por qué ser de forma triste. Ya no podré agradecerte, así que me despido ahora. Muchas gracias por haberte enganchado con la historia, por tu tiempo y por tus amables palabras :) **Haibara20** , justamente así trataba de enfocarlo, es lógico que dos personas con objetivos tan opuestos no puedan proseguir por el mismo camino, pero el destino no tiene por qué ser tan inflexible. Es la última oportunidad que tengo para agradecerte por tu tiempo y comentarios, que sigas bien :)_

 _Espero que disfruten de esta última entrega. Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Zoro/Tashigi_

 **Motivo:** _Razones para quedarse_

* * *

 **XIX**

 **Las razones por las que deberías quedarte**

 **.**

Sin hablar, sin mirarse, simplemente terminaron por marchar cada uno por su lado y por fin consiguieron reencontrarse con sus nakamas. El tiempo, que fluye como un río, los arrastró a otras tantas aventuras en su indetenible transcurrir. Hasta que en un punto, el punto que Zoro había augurado, volvieron a cruzarse.

Ninguno de los dos tenía por hábito contar con el almanaque, por lo que cuando se detuvieron estupefactos en medio de una ajetreada calle, en una ciudad de las tantas que se levantaban en el Nuevo Mundo, fueron incapaces de entender el tiempo que había transcurrido desde la última vez que se vieron. Sin embargo, la mirada delataba que había sido largo.

Cruzado de brazos, Zoro le sonrió con ironía.

-Vaya casualidad –comentó.

Al verlo en esa tesitura, Tashigi no quiso hacer menos.

-Sólo la casualidad podría salvar el extraviado pellejo de un pirata tan desorientado como tú –se burló sin pena ni culpa.

Él masculló una serie de frases ininteligibles y ella rió con ganas. El tipo no tenía remedio.

-Pues este pirata desorientado fue el que te vio primero –reclamó con enojo.

-En tus sueños, idiota. Fui yo quien te vio primero.

-Ya empiezas a fastidiar.

-Y tú a provocar.

-Oficial del demonio.

-Pirata aficionado.

E intercambiaron durante un largo rato miradas hostiles y rencorosas, procurando dominar los sentimientos que en verdad los embargaban. De todos modos, no tardaron en manifestarse. Zoro desechó el enfado y se quedó contemplándola fijamente como si tuviese que recuperar cada parte de ella, cada centímetro de la única mujer que había llegado a conmoverlo.

Tashigi hizo otro tanto, emocionada al notar la correspondencia. Cierto, había pasado un largo tiempo, uno que ninguno de los dos se había preocupado en medir, y aun así seguían siendo los mismos. La atracción que renacía con sólo verse no hizo más que confirmárselo.

De no ser por los transeúntes que los rodeaban, la joven se hubiera abalanzado sobre él. Tal vez Zoro viese el amague, o lo intuyese, y malinterpretándolo dio un paso al frente.

-No te muevas, quédate justo allí -le advirtió.

Había creído que se marcharía, pero lejos estaba Tashigi de intentarlo siquiera.

-Aquí me quedo entonces –murmuró ella-, aunque no sé para qué.

El tiempo era un río fluyendo continuamente, caprichosamente. Y sus barcas volvían a colisionar.

-Se me ocurren varias razones para que te quedes justo donde estás –dijo él-, pero si ninguna funcionase, aún siento por ti lo necesario para retenerte como me surja.

Su mirada y las evidentes connotaciones de sus palabras lograron paralizarla por completo. Tashigi luchó una última vez para no sucumbir, aunque sabía que sería en vano.

-Pero puedo decirte una –prosiguió Zoro, acercándosele más-: todavía quiero estar contigo a solas en una maldita isla desierta, aunque sea para pelearnos hasta el final de los tiempos. Si te mueves un milímetro, juro que lo lamentarás.

La oficial no dudó ni por un momento de sus palabras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XX**

 **Las razones por las que deberías quedarte tú**

 **.**

Encontraron una posada y allí pasaron la noche entera intentando compensar la distancia y el tiempo. Por momentos con dulzura, por momentos con urgencia, pero siempre con la seguridad de la correspondencia de sus sentimientos. Durante horas, las únicas palabras que se dijeron fueron las que la pasión les dictaba.

Recién hacia el amanecer, agotados de hacer el amor, se prestaron a platicar civilizadamente para intentar ponerse al día.

Como de costumbre, las aventuras de los Mugiwara no podían ser más audaces, insólitas y temerarias.

-Así es Luffy y nadie podría cambiarlo –concluyó Zoro al finalizar su relato.

-Tu capitán siempre ha sido un pirata muy peculiar –suspiró Tashigi, evocando ciertos recuerdos.

-Como si el tuyo fuera normal.

-¿Alguien dijo lo contrario? Y cuidado con esa palabra, espadachín obcecado. Sabes bien que no tiene ningún sentido utilizarla en este enmarañado lado del mundo.

-En eso tienes razón.

-¿Me estás dando la razón? –se extrañó Tashigi, girando la cabeza hacia él con asombro.

Él desestimó la réplica con una exclamación despectiva. Ella sonrió. Lo había echado de menos. Se apoyó sobre el codo para poder observarlo mejor. Algunas pequeñas arrugas se insinuaban ya en su rostro curtido dándole más carácter. El deseo se removió dentro de ella.

-Tú también deberías quedarte justo en donde estás –murmuró.

Zoro le dirigió una mirada indescifrable.

-Sabes que no será posible.

-Sí, lo sé. Aun así, podría darte tantas razones para quedarte que no me alcanzaría una segunda noche para terminar de enumerarlas. Entre ellas, que eres el hombre más asombroso que he conocido. Y el más misterioso, y el más fastidioso.

-Sonaba demasiado bueno –suspiró Zoro después de esa última observación.

Pero Tashigi hizo caso omiso de sus palabras.

-Quédate porque me gustas, quédate porque todo es más interesante a tu lado, quédate para que pueda conocerte mejor.

Esta vez al espadachín se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Tashigi…

-No digas nada, sé que es imposible. Tampoco estoy pidiéndotelo en realidad, sería injusto. Pero quería decírtelo, necesitaba decírtelo. Al menos una vez.

Zoro la atrajo hacia sí y la besó apasionadamente, hasta perder el aire. Los sentidos que los impulsaron hacia el otro, las bocas insaciables y la intimidad de aquella habitación fueron las únicas señales reveladoras de la magnitud de lo que sentían.

Ningún lugar los retendría nunca, pero ningún lugar podría alejarlos lo bastante para olvidarse. Pertenecían a sus amigos, a sus respectivas causas y a sus propias convicciones, pero también se pertenecían entre sí. Probablemente no existiese el lugar adecuado para permanecer juntos, pero sin duda había muchos lugares en el mundo para volver a encontrarse.

 **FIN**


End file.
